


Serendipity [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Corners changes everything for Ezra, possibly even his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104974) by [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo). 



MP3 | 3.06 MB | 8:55

Download at: [**Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?qztrrea18qalcgz) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/yhgf)


End file.
